


【Thesewt】如何饲养你的忒修斯

by ChillyIsland



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Theseus is an Animagus, They married at last, and had three children, and loves his little brother, newt loves his brother too, they lived together forever
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyIsland/pseuds/ChillyIsland
Summary: Title：How to Raise your TheseusFor some reasons Theseus was attacked when chasing black wizards and was under a spell, being turned into a wolf for temporary.As his little brother and, well, partner, Newt took up the duty to look after Theseus. This became an opportunity for them to open up to each other.一块甜度超标的甜饼。Summary：出于某些原因，忒修斯变成了他的守护神动物。而作为他的弟弟，纽特将在这段时间承担起照顾他的责任。建议配合上一篇 神奇抱抱怪在哪里 食用
Relationships: Newt Scamander & Theseus Scamander, Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	【Thesewt】如何饲养你的忒修斯

———————————正文——————————

“……总之，现在的情况就是你看到的这样。”

莉塔叹了口气，无奈地看着眼前巨大的动物。而另一旁，神奇动物学家显然还没有回过神来：“呃…很抱歉莉塔，但我不能理解——你是说，面前这只北美灰狼是忒修斯？”

“是的。上一次任务中魔法部在追捕一些在逃囚犯……本来已经抓获，但其中一个似乎是个很强大的黑巫师…到了最后，摄魂怪甚至出现了。忒修斯花了些功夫，但也中了不少咒语，在彻底制服对方后他就感觉不太舒服，而在我们回来的路上，忒修斯忽然变成了这样。我想也许是在施展守护神咒的时候恰好与对方的什么邪恶咒语混在一起造成了这样的效果——”

旁边，他们的同事，一个金发男巫插嘴道：“没错，那打断了我们的回程，甚至差点被麻瓜发现。但是，嘿！我们的战争英雄是好样的，强撑着直到回到魔法部才晕过去。他当时至少中了十条魔咒，有一些可是相当厉害的黑魔法！我敢打赌再也找不到第二个人——”

莉塔干脆利落地打断了兴致勃勃说着的金发男人：“谢谢你，格雷格。”

女巫师回过头，恰好捕捉到纽特脸上一闪而过的焦虑与担忧。尽管外人总以为，斯卡曼德家族的两个儿子并不亲近，但作为他们共同的好友，莉塔知道那不是真的。他们之间联系甚至深到常人无法想象。

“没关系的纽特，”  
莉塔安慰般抚上对方的肩膀，鼓励地按了按：“忒修斯的身体十分强壮，他一直是我们当中最优秀的。”

说到这里，她抬起头同纽特一同注视着眼前仍在昏睡，将头颅埋在两只巨大的爪子中，只露出两个尖尖耳朵的灰狼：“圣芒戈的医生已经对他进行了治疗，接下来他们会想办法让忒修斯恢复正常，但在这之前需要有人来照顾他……”

莉塔犹豫地抬头看向纽特，年轻的巫师脸上似乎永远都是一副不善交际言辞、茫然无措的模样，这样的天真在魔法部中已经十分罕见。出乎她的意料，纽特回答得十分干脆：“我知道了。放心吧，忒修斯这段时间就交给我。”

顿了顿，纽特抬起头看着面上仍带着担忧的莉塔笑了：“嘿，嘿，我说了不用担心。饲养动物可是我的专职工作。”

说到这，纽特忽然想到了什么，笑容顿时扩大了：“何况，我想接下来的时刻也许会成为我一生中最辉煌的。想想看，照顾忒修斯！”

莉塔的嘴唇扭动一下，还是没有说出什么。最终，她站起来同年轻的斯卡曼德拥抱，然后急匆匆地离开了。在忒修斯处于异常状态的这段时间，她与同事将承担起大部分工作。

而一旁的纽特显然并不像表现出来的那样轻松，在莉塔刚刚转身的时候他的笑容就垮了下来。尽管他对照顾神奇动物这件事十分具有天赋，可是，梅林啊！那是忒修斯，魔法部的首席傲罗，从小到大都令他有些害怕的哥哥！

当纽特转过头去的时候，不期然对上一双发着幽幽灰绿色光的眼睛，差点吓得他心脏停顿。

巨大的灰狼——忒修斯，不知道什么时候已经醒了过来，此时正直勾勾地看着他。

纽特平复了一下自己的心情，小心翼翼走近了一些。现在，他就站在忒修斯的鼻子底下，并且如此近的距离让他意识到面前的生物有多么庞大——从这个角度纽特恰好能够看到灰狼宽阔结实的肩膀，庞大的体型，针一样灰色的狼毫以及，锋利得足以把他撕碎的犬齿。

“呃，忒修斯？你能听懂我说话对吧…好吧，我还没有准备好……嗯，我是说——让我先带你离开这里，好吗？”

说完，纽特硬着头皮蹲下，打开自己的皮箱。他知道忒修斯一向对他满心扑在神奇动物们以及照料他的手提箱上这件事抱有很大的意见，因此他并不确定忒修斯会对此作出什么反应。

巨大的犬类动物缓缓站起来，一人多的身高造成了极强的压迫感。随后，忒修斯甩了甩身后蓬松的大尾巴，迈着优雅的步伐钻入皮箱。

纽特深深吸了一口气，以从未有过的小心提起他的皮箱。在刚踏出魔法部的大门，熟悉的幻影移形造成眩晕感传来的时候，纽特还是没忍住悄悄勾起了嘴角。

身份地位的转换、变成自己一向不怎么支持的动物……很难想象这一切发生在自己与忒修斯之间。

**************************************************

当纽特最终回到自己的小屋，他做的第一件事就是钻进皮箱查看忒修斯的状况。

出乎意料，箱子里的氛围十分和谐。忒修斯平静地趴在地上梳理毛发，当他注意到纽特的到来，灰狼迅速抬起身来，两只竖瞳紧盯着对方。在他的卧着的四肢旁边，几条鸟蛇宝宝正在玩耍；大量蒲绒绒挤在忒修斯的尾巴旁边，彼此发出细小的尖叫；身为与灰狼体型相同、危险程度相差无几的大型凶猛魔法生物，弗兰克【纽特饲养的雷鸟，出现在FB1中】此刻正停在不远处的树枝上，用灵巧的喙啄着羽毛。

“嗨，mommy回来了……弗兰克，你好吗——嗅嗅不可以碰我的魔杖！如果你把上面的珍珠母扣下来我就得去找奥利凡德再做一根了……”

在确认过动物们相安无事后，纽特才向自己的哥哥走去：“嗨，忒修斯……你感觉怎么样？”

灰狼深深地看了他一眼，随后移开了视线。不知道为什么，也许是变成了动物的原因，纽特总觉得自己从忒修斯脸上看到了一丝小小的…挫败？

纽特觉得有些不可思议，忒修斯是在对他的举动失望吗，因为他没有第一时间先关注到对方而是去查看其他动物们？

“忒修斯，你在生气吗？”纽特依然小心翼翼的试探着：“很抱歉我没有早点来……嗯，需要吃点什么东西吗，我会做你最爱的烤牛肉？”

这次忒修斯终于给出了反应。灰狼缓缓摇摇头，换了个姿势卧好。纽特不难看出对方的疲倦，他曾听治疗师们说过，中咒的人精神状态会下降，需要大量的时间休息。

“好吧，我会一直在这里的……什么时候饿了你只要碰碰我就可以。现在好好休息一下吧。”

纽特说完，自己在忒修斯旁边的大树下找了位置坐好，将一页页羊皮纸资料摊在膝盖开始为他的书整理内容。他很快便沉浸到自己的工作中，心无旁骛地为弗兰克画像，因此也就没有注意到，卧在一边巨大的灰狼骤然睁开眼，一双眼睛发着绿光，竖瞳拉到细长警告般瞪着周围其他体型不等的生物，确保没有任何东西会过来后，忒修斯伸出长长的尾巴圈住纽特，这才安心地闭上眼将头埋进两条前肢。

弗兰克站在一旁的树枝上不屑地看一眼浑身散发着占有欲的灰狼，最终还是没有选择上前找不痛快。它的饲主看上去似乎很喜欢新来的家伙，那么就暂且先让给他吧，哼。

皮箱中很好地模拟了外界环境，直到光线变得不适宜阅读，纽特才舍得抬起长时间维持一个姿势已经僵硬到酸痛的脖子。

真奇怪，今天下午的工作出乎预料的顺利，没有什么来打扰他，甚至嗅嗅都没有来捣乱，一次也没有。

头顶上，一对莹绿色直直散发着幽幽的光。纽特后知后觉地反应过来，那是忒修斯。

“噢梅林……我不知道你什么时候醒过来的忒修斯！你应该叫我……梅林的胡子啊，你一定饿坏了——我现在就去给你弄吃的。”

然而当纽特刚站起来他就意识到了不对。灰狼紧紧闭上眼睛，脸上略微浮现出一丝痛苦的神色。直到纽特擦亮魔杖尖凑近他才发现，忒修斯身上的伤口有些渗血了——之前的治疗师也许用了什么药剂或魔咒，但随着效果衰退，血液正顺着对方光滑浓密的皮毛流下。

“梅林啊……”

纽特喃喃地说着，手上动作却极为迅速。他飞快地冲忒修斯施加了几个自己熟悉的、在平常照料动物过程中使用过无数次的魔咒，随后急匆匆地向树林深处走去，寻找常见的止血草药。

当他搜集齐材料，纽特急忙回到忒修斯身旁，熟练地架起坩埚，在熬制完魔药后小心替灰狼换上，一边还不忘教训：“忒修斯，下次你应该告诉我——向我保证！否则我会生气的，你应该更注意一些……”

也许是动物的形态让纽特感到熟悉，使他在说话时不自觉带上了平常对神奇动物们的温柔腔调，就像它们的妈妈一样。但纽特似乎忘记了，面前的灰狼可不是普通动物，而是他的哥哥，更是他的恋人变的。

“……好了，我想这能坚持一段时间…….明天我会去找莉塔问问情况怎么样了，最起码要一些草药回来……现在，你该吃饭了。”

忒修斯饶有兴致地看着转身准备进屋的纽特，他从未见过自己弟弟的这一面，温柔却又不容质疑，这种感觉让他很新奇。

纽特刚刚转身打算离开，却猝不及防地感觉到肩膀上传来一阵大力。灰狼突然将两只毛绒绒的巨大前爪搭在他的肩上，一下凑上来贴得极近。纽特甚至能感觉到忒修斯腹部的毛发轻轻扫过他的胳膊。

“怎么了，忒修斯？”

纽特疑惑地回过身，而对方仅仅从喉咙里发出低沉的吼声，将头凑了过来，轻轻蹭着纽特的脸。独属于狼的两只尖耳朵一抖一抖地摩擦着纽特的脸颊。

感受着头顶温热又湿漉漉的吐息，纽特似乎突然明白了什么。他费力地伸出双手搂住忒修斯，即便这样也抱不过灰狼巨大的身体：“……我在这，忒修斯。”

许久，直至纽特被厚实柔软的皮毛捂到鼻尖沁出细小汗珠，忒修斯才心满意足地放开他，打了个响鼻。

“……晚餐一会就好。顺便，烤好的牛排没问题对吧，还是我需要直接将带着血丝的生肉摆在你面前，再放上刀叉？”

面对纽特无伤大雅的玩笑，忒修斯只是低下头轻轻用唇吻十分高兴地顶顶对方的腰。纽特似乎面对如此形态的自己更能放开一些，也许他该考虑不那么着急变回去？

…………

尽管形态发生了变化，忒修斯依旧保留着属于巫师的习性。因此，当纽特看着眼前的灰狼慢条斯理从盘子中享用烤好的时蔬，他总是忍不住想笑。

在兄弟一人一狼难得度过了一段堪称美好的时光后，纽特挥了挥魔杖打算开始收拾东西。就在这时，在他大衣右侧口袋中，一个东西开始疯狂尖叫起来。

糟了。

忒修斯的耳朵在一瞬间竖立起来，歪着头看向纽特。年轻的巫师强装镇定，飞快挥舞一下魔杖让那个声音短暂消失了。但很快，尖锐的叫声再度出现，这次甚至更加剧烈，连带着纽特的口袋都在颤抖。

“呃…好吧，忒修斯？”  
纽特小心翼翼地开口看着对面：“我需要——需要短暂地离开一下，去拿点东西，你在这等着我好吗？”

灰狼一动不动，甚至连最细小的狼毫都不曾被风吹过。纽特全当他默认了，站起身子抓着自己的魔杖打算离开。

当他来到箱子外面，纽特不禁吓了一跳：不知道什么时候，忒修斯悄无声息地跟在他身后一同钻了出来。

糟了。

现在考虑对策显然已经来不及，纽特的大衣上甚至还沾着一些草屑。在他的对面，站着一位身材矮小的男巫、有着一头乌黑、参差不齐的短发，两只尖尖的耳朵快要顶破头上戴着的礼帽。

很明显，对方一定拥有一些妖精的血统。

“啊……斯卡曼德先生！你好，你好！很高兴与你做生意——来，这是你要的，婆娑石、牛黄与白鲜❶！”

“呃，好的——”

纽特急忙忙想要阻止对方继续下去，然而男巫依旧兴致勃勃地打量着他身后的忒修斯，依然是狼的外表。

“这就是您那只受伤的动物？噢不得不说它看上去可真…威猛，”

巫师摇摇头，脸上带着愉悦的微笑：“我想也许只有您有这个本事饲养。”

纽特对于对方的恭维极为不适应，尽管对面的是个好人，所说的每一句话都是真心实意，那依然改变不了他是个黑市商人的身份。

梅林的胡子，纽特一边拿出大把鸟蛇蛋壳递给对方一边痛苦地想，忒修斯此刻的目光几乎要在他后背上烧灼出一个洞，他居然在首席傲罗的眼皮子底下进行这样的交易！看样子等忒修斯变回来有他好受的……

男巫心满意足地接过，将银蛋壳全部塞进随身携带的箱子里。随后，他快乐地挥挥礼帽，留下一句“期待与您的下次见面，先生！”后，便“啪”的一声，幻影移形消失了。

纽特的脸烧得发烫，他几乎是迫不及待地打开箱子钻进去——不用说，忒修斯跟在他的身后。

当他在自己的工作室中把刚到手的材料处理好，弄成一股黏糊糊的药膏并准备给忒修斯换上时，纽特鼓足了勇气。

灰狼就卧在屋外的空地上，此刻正闭着眼睛，尾巴安静地躺在地面上。

并且，在纽特给他换药、处理伤口的全程，忒修斯一直保持这样的姿势，甚至不曾睁开眼看纽特一眼。

纽特的心更加慌了。

他一头钻回了自己的屋中，点亮灯光打算继续为他的书整理资料。然而整个晚上，他一个字也没有写下。

在第二天凌晨的时候，纽特便悄悄爬起来离开了。

**************************************************

“天啊…纽特，你还好吗？”

莉塔看着眼前脸色苍白、头发凌乱的巫师，有些吃惊地询问。

“是的，是的，我没问题……嘿，听着，圣芒戈那边有什么办法帮助忒修斯，呃，快点变回来吗，或者魔法部？”

莉塔的眼神闪烁了一下，她移开了视线：“很遗憾，他们还在研究……但我想应该就在这两天了。不过纽特，”

莉塔重新换了一副戏谑的神情看着狼狈的人：“我以为你很享受照顾动物。”

“那不是一般的动物，那是——”

纽特有些烦躁地说，他想了想，最终挫败地垂下头：“那是忒修斯。”

“说实话，我宁愿他快点恢复原状，最好现在就变回来什么的……”

对此，穿着紫色长袍的女巫仅仅神秘地笑笑：“噢别担心，我确信你的愿望会实现的。”

与莉塔的交谈并没有起到什么实质性的帮助，这令纽特有些泄气。最终，他选择坐在公寓，面对着皮箱发了一下午的呆。

当日光完全消失后，纽特才意识到什么一般急急跳起来。

“梅林啊……”

他几乎把忒修斯留在皮箱里，忘记了整整一个下午！

纽特匆忙地钻进了箱子。幸运的是，他看到忒修斯依然维持了离开时的姿势，甚至连位置都不曾变一下。

巨大的狼首埋在前臂间，忒修斯正闭着眼睛休息。犬类动物特有的灵敏嗅觉与听觉令他在感觉到纽特进入的一瞬间抬起了头。

但紧接着，在确认了来人的身份后，忒修斯便又低下头去闭上眼，显得不愿交谈。

纽特感到有些窘迫，他知道，自己又一次、再一次让忒修斯感到失望了。可是梅林在上，他发誓自己只是太过担心忒修斯的伤口，这才选择最快速的方式获得药材。何况他确信，这没有打破任何一条魔法部的规定，只是钻了几个小小的漏洞罢了，比如不出现英国流通货币就称不上交易……

他叹了口气，尽量轻手轻脚，在不打扰到忒修斯的情况下靠过去。纽特坐在忒修斯身边的土地上，他的背紧紧靠着灰狼柔软的腹部。

忒修斯没有躲开，可喜可贺。

“呃……忒修斯？很抱歉我不得不离开一段时间…我去找莉塔问了，她说你的恢复还需要一段时间……”

纽特没有回过头，他只能从背后大狼的喘息，以及腹部沉稳的呼吸起伏来判断。神奇动物学家轻轻抽一口气，继续说：“我又让你失望了，是吗哥哥……但是请相信我，只是过于担心你——我害怕你的伤口会，会带来疼痛才去找的商人……我并没有打破任何魔法部的规定。”

“嗯…我知道我也许不是世界上最好的弟弟，甚至更称不上是合格的……伴侣，但我，我……”

他深吸一口气，继续说：“也许你觉得我总是把一切心思放在神奇动物身上——”

“但是不，忒修斯……神奇动物有许多种，而我承认自己十分热爱他们，甚至愿意将一生的时间都花在他们身上……”

说到这，纽特停下来屏住呼吸，观察着忒修斯脸上的表情继续小心地说下去：“……但是，你只有一个，并且有什么能够比得上你的重要程度……我想也许，也许其他任何东西加起来也无法超过我对你的爱。”

“即便我将自己的生命奉献给我所热爱的，但是你要相信，忒修斯，我的心永远属于你。”

说完这段话，纽特主动转过身去紧紧搂住灰狼柔软的皮毛。他希望这能将自己的心意更好地传达给对方。

紧接着，他听到头顶传来一阵低沉的声音：“我知道。”

几乎在瞬间，纽特跳了起来。他瞪大眼睛看着刚刚声源传来的方向，仿佛见了鬼一般：“忒修斯？！”

灰狼优雅地站起身，舔舔爪子，好整以暇地看着慌乱的纽特。

“你怎么——我是说，你…你能开口说话？！”

将近一个星期他都得靠他们之间的默契来猜测与观察忒修斯的意图，而忒修斯发出的声音只有低吼。

然后，在纽特的注视下，忒修斯的皮毛上泛起淡淡的光，开始卷曲翻腾……最终，当一切结束后，忒修斯，人类形态的、那个纽特熟悉的忒修斯站在原地看着他。

“忒修斯……”

纽特喃喃地出声，随后被他的哥哥一把揽入怀里。

“等、等等！我不明白……这是怎么回事？”

纽特奋力想要从抱抱怪的手中挣脱，理所当然地失败了，最后只好乖乖趴在忒修斯的肩头，听着下方传来傲罗低沉的声音：“我没有早点告诉你……事实上昨天，圣芒戈医院就联系我说他们找到了解决办法。”

“昨天？！”  
纽特闻言挣扎地更激烈了一些：“也就是说你昨天就——可为什么最近两天你依旧是狼的形态？”

忒修斯终于选择松开手。他若有所思地站在纽特面前，一会功夫身上就泛起淡淡的光芒。在一阵魔法波动过后，巨大的灰狼再度出现在原地。

灰狼摇摇尾巴，突然凑上来舔了一下纽特的脸颊。湿漉漉的触感唤回了纽特的神志。随后，又是一阵光，忒修斯再次出现。

“如你所见，纽特，”年长者看上去有些无奈，“我是一个——”

“阿尼玛格斯。”

纽特依然处于震惊中，缓缓摇摇头接上话。“可是，我、我不明白……”

他的舌头仿佛打结了一般，半天才磕磕绊绊凑出一句完整的话语：“你是什么时候——我的意思是…这不可能！”

终于，纽特顺了一口气，语速越来越急促：“魔法部注册的合法阿尼玛格斯只有三位，一位女性，剩下两位已经很久没出现，除非——”

“好了，好了Artemis，”  
忒修斯无奈地举起双手，叫着那个亲昵的称呼：“让我喘口气，说真的，我本来期待更热情的迎接——如你所见，”

一向严肃的傲罗眨眨眼，脸上露出一丝微笑：“我在大约半年前才学会的，这并不容易……至于注册，你知道那很麻烦，并且会增加种种限制。总之，我没有打破任何一项魔法部的规定。”

纽特沉默了下去，确实，魔法部只是明确提出要求注册，但还存在着许多疏漏，比如并没有说明不注册的危害等等。

“那么，你为什么要现在才变回来？”  
纽特重新靠回忒修斯的肩膀，声音有些闷闷的传来：“我以为——我还以为你在生气，或是对我失望了。”

“嗯，我想，如果不是维持动物形态，你永远都不会对我说出那些话。”

说到这，忒修斯堪称温柔地用两根手指抬起纽特的下巴，逼迫对方注视自己的双眼：“纽特——我一直希望你能够对我更坦诚一些，你知道我爱你的。”

“……是的，我知道。”

随后，一切归于沉寂。他们彼此依靠在一起，直到黄昏到来——

“我相信我的魔杖还在你那里，对吗？”

“噢！对，没错……”

纽特慌乱地站起来，急忙跑回屋内寻找。魔杖是巫师的半身，他不敢相信自己没有在第一时间将魔杖还给忒修斯！

**************************************************

“给、在这里！”

忒修斯的魔杖极其特殊，足足有十三又二分之一英寸长，龙的神经内芯，杖身是白桦木。

但它的独特之处在于，那根魔杖出自于格里戈维奇之手。要知道在英国，尤其是霍格沃茨的学生们几乎所有人手中都拿着奥利凡德制作的魔杖。

纽特至今记得对他哥哥魔杖的描述，甚至比他自己的印象更深刻：“斯卡曼德先生——龙的神经，能量最为强大的内芯，会施展出最惊艳的咒语…永远与主人保持紧密的联系；白桦是最古老的树木，具有神圣与美丽的气质——这是一根很强大的魔杖，我相信它的持有者会成就一番事业……但是不要忘了，魔杖选择巫师；再强大的东西也存在弱点…脆弱有时候并不是坏处。”

“那是什么意思？”

彼时纽特还十分年幼，甚至没有自己的魔杖。他好奇地看着哥哥手中细长的木棍询问，而忒修斯仅仅皱了皱眉告诉他：“老实说我也不知道……我想也许只是随便说的，何况格里戈维奇先生的德语太复杂，我也只是听懂了一部分。”

而现在。

纽特看着忒修斯接过那根外表朴实的魔杖插进兜里，红褐色的杖身十分笔直，没有一丝弧度，杖柄是黑红相间的玛瑙花纹——

魔杖选择主人

…………

“你知道吗纽特，”  
当天晚上，纽特与忒修斯回到久违的二人共同的家中进行晚餐。忒修斯在餐桌上突然提起一件事。

“下个月——最迟在十月，魔法部新的婚姻法会出台。里面增加了一些款目，比如允许巫师与麻瓜通婚，以及近亲。”

“噢，那不错……等等？！”

纽特忽然意识到什么：“我以为——报纸上说许多巫师反对这一项。”

“什么，与麻瓜通婚？”  
忒修斯故意逗着纽特，看到对方脸上的红色遮住了雀斑才正正神色：“确实——大部分是麻瓜出身的巫师，这不符合他们的理念。但你知道，魔法部部长是保守派，同样出身于古老的家族……在他那个年代，巫师甚至鼓励这一项措施。我们与麻瓜不一样，这不算什么，任何损害都不会带来。”

“而且这条法律将仅适用于纯血家族。并且，珀西瓦尔一向与我关系不错，他在投票的时候帮了不少忙……”

“所以……”

纽特自己并没有注意到，他的呼吸变得急促了不少。

“所以，”

现在，他的眼里只有忒修斯那双带着温柔笑意的深棕色眼眸，“我的Artemis，我的月亮……”

“纽特·斯卡曼德，你愿意接受我，作为你的终身伴侣吗？”

忒修斯站起身来，握住纽特的双手，他的手中捧着一枚戒指，样式极为独特——戒身做成鸟蛇的形状，银色的小小动物不断游动，只有妖精才能做出如此精美的工艺。在首尾连接处有一枚绿色的宝石，十分通透纯粹。那是斯里兰卡最纯粹的绿翡石，有着和缓心情，安神等作用。

纽特说不出话了。他的喉头被什么东西哽住，只能抬头看着自己的哥哥不断点头，而忒修斯，他耐心地带着笑注视着纽特。

“是的，”

最终，纽特说出来，“是的。我愿意，忒修斯，我愿意，我早就答应了——”

“我知道，”  
忒修斯笑着揽过他的额头亲了亲，“你可以为我戴上戒指了。”

**************************************************

纽特·斯卡曼德与其兄忒修斯·斯卡曼德的婚礼举行在1947年，就在与格林德沃的战争胜利两年后。作为战争英雄与魔法界知名人物、魔法部的首席傲罗，他们的婚礼有许多人前来；甚至连魔法部部长与邓布利多也出席了。部长称赞忒修斯的举动是“推动了新颁发的婚姻法”，甚至高兴地当场为纽特签发了永久通行证，供他在未来于各国研究神奇动物；而邓布利多只是眨眨眼，胡子下隐藏着微笑为他们送上了祝福。他给二人的礼物是一套精美的中国瓷器，据说用它泡茶永远不会冷，并且随时维持最可口的温度，还能保留茶的香气。

蒂娜、奎妮……雅各布作为麻瓜也被邀请前来，虽然这一切对他接受起来太过困难，但是，他可是连巫师都见识过了，还有什么呢？

1950年，二人的女儿出生，他们给她取名为莉塔·伊丽莎白·斯卡曼德，以此纪念他们死在战争中、二人共同的忠诚的好友；两年后又有了一对双胞胎，纽特将大儿子叫做安东尼，小儿子则被忒修斯取名为里夫。

莉塔于1961年进入霍格沃茨学习，她被分到了拉文克劳。两年后，安东尼和里夫同时收到了猫头鹰带来的入学通知。安东尼进入了斯莱特林，而里夫则像父亲们一样被分到赫奇帕奇。

1970年，莉塔像纽特一样成为了一名神奇动物学家，并任职于霍格沃茨作为教授。安东尼进入了魔法部并最后升任至魔法法律执行司司长。里夫随后也进入了魔法部的神奇动物管理控制司。

他们的孙子罗夫·斯卡曼德于1979年出生。

斯卡曼德二人一直在多赛特郡生活。忒修斯隶职于魔法部直到退休，纽特则继续着神奇动物的工作，于七十年代前往巴西雨林中研究火焰鼻涕虫。

二十世纪九十年代初，二人双双退休。纽特的书《神奇动物在哪里》一经出版便成为热销，并在稍后被选为霍格沃茨魔法学校保护神奇动物课的专用课本。

2017年，纽特为新版的《神奇动物在哪里》重新写了序言，在序言中他承认自己是第一个抓住格林德沃的巫师，并提到自己的兄长，同时也是自己的丈夫对他无限的帮助与支持。

此后，纽特与忒修斯一直生活在一起，甚至死亡也不曾将他们分离

注❶：材料均有止血、消除魔法伤口作用。

——————————end—————————

只是想给忒修斯与纽特一个很好的结局。


End file.
